1. Field of the Invention
A closure for an opening such as a bunghole in a drum or barrel, especially for drums or barrels which have been reconditioned by heating.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The art of providing fluid-impervious closures for openings such as bungholes in a surface of a drum or barrel has taken new directions because of the current common practice of heating drums and barrels to high temperatures in order to recondition them for further usage, after an initial charge or filling of fluid has been removed and consumed. The high temperature treatment cleans the drum or barrel by burning out any residual fluid, however, the integral seals, originally present in the drum bunghole or other opening in the drum or barrel as manufactured, are also burned out, and thus the bunghole is susceptible to leakage unless a new closure is provided to effect a fluid-impervious seal.
A variety of relatively complex reconditioning structures have been suggested for drum or barrel closures, e.g. U.S. Pat. No. 3,098,579.